disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain James Hook
Captain James Hook is the captain of the pirate ship Jolly Roger. It is unknown how long he and his crew have been at Never Land. His first mate is Mr. Smee, who is probably his only friend. He has a birthmark on his foot of a cutlass dripping blood, he also can recite the name of every captain he has killed in his sleep. At some point, Hook had a fight with Peter Pan in which Peter cut his left hand off. His hand was eaten by the crocodile, who liked the taste and has stalked the pirate captain ever since. Because the crocodile swallowed a clock which can be heard whenever he gets close, Captain Hook is terrified of any clock-like noises. Appearances ''Peter Pan (1953) In ''Peter Pan, he is first seen trying to shoot Peter Pan down from the sky, unsuccessful of course. He is also seen getting stalked by the crocodile numerous times throughout the movie. Later, he kidnapped Tiger Lily and threatened to drown her unless she told him where Peter's hideout was. She didn't tell him though, so later he tricked Tinker Bell into telling him. When she did he went and kidnapped Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys, planting a bomb for Peter Pan. Peter defeated him and took his ship. ''Return to Never Land (2002) Captain Hook plots to destroy Peter and gain his treasure all at the same time. His first part of the plan is to kidnap Wendy to lure Peter to his doom but he mistakenly takes Jane, her daughter. Fortunately for Hook, Pan arrives and Hook summons an undersea giant octopus to kill both Peter and "Wendy". Peter dives down to battle and is seemingly killed. Just as Hook begins to celebrate, Peter reveals to be alive and by using pixie dust, Tinker Bell boards the octopus onto Hook's ship. After accidentally swallowing Hook, the Octopus develops a taste and becomes another crocodile problem for the Captain. The Octopus pulls him out of the ship and into the water (the first pull accidentally pulled his pants down). Hook flies back onto the ship and gently asks Smee to fix the broken plank so he can "make him walk it!". Later on during a massage, the Captain is again attacked by the octopus, who is shooed away by Smee. This encounter angers Hook even more to the point where he gathers the pirates to sail to the island to find and kill Peter. While searching, they witness the girl they kidnapped is not Wendy but her daughter Jane and that she is desperate to return home. This gives Hook yet another plan. That night, he tricks Jane into working for him. If she can find his treasure, he'll give her a ride home on his ship. Jane acts as if she's playing the game "treasure hunt" to have Peter and the Lost Boys assists her. Eventually, the treasure is found but she changes her mind and throws the whistle to summon Hook into the waters. It is found by Lost Boy Tootles who blows it, calling the pirates. An ambush follows resulting in Peter and the boys being captured and taken to The Jolly Roger. Back in the ship, Captain Hook prepares to watch Pan's death but is interrupted by Jane and Tinker Bell. A battle follows and in during which Pan is set free. Hook's anger and frustration is targeted for Jane who is the cause of his failure. Just before he is given the chance to murder her, Peter saves the day by having Hook fall into the ocean, attracting the octopus. It chases Hook through the ship, now sinking. Hook and the pirates are then chased away altogether. The Pirate Fairy (2014) Captain Hook makes his debut appearance in the Disney Fairies Franchise in the latest addition. A young Captain Hook, then known as James the Cabin Boy, meets a roguish, dust-talent fairy (named Zarina), that has betrayed Pixie Hollow and left to live amongst the pirates, befriending James once she does. James, himself, poses as a benevolent lad who appreciates Zarina, unlike the rest of her former friends. Zarina is known to be one of the most intelligent fairies in Pixie Hollow, and despite being a dust-talent fairy (a fairy who harvests pixie dust for other fairies to use) she proves to be an amazing innovator, figuring out ways to make various forms of pixie dust with varying abilities, such as the powerfully dangerous ability to switch fairy talents, as well as create her very own pixie dust, though that trick requires the use of the blue pixie dust, which Zarina steals and brings to James and his crew as part of their plan to create their own Pixie Dust Tree, that'll generate an endless supply of pixie dust, enabling the pirates with the ability to fly, thus advancing their goals in plundering the seven seas and beyond to become wealthy beyond their wildest dreams. ''Pan (2015) Captain Hook appeared in the 2015 movie "Pan" where it shows how Peter became Peter Pan, and how Peter and Hook first met. HIs first apearance in the movie is after Peter, an orphan from England, is kidnapped from the orphanage he lived in, by pirates. These pirates, led by Blackbeard, kidnap young boys and force them to mine for pixum (''the proper name for fairy dust). James Hook is also one of the forced miners who are working for Blackbeard to find fairy dust. Peter later tries befriending Jame Hook, by asking questions about the pirates. Another scene Hook appears in is after Peter is found guilty of ''pixum fraud (lying about finding fairy dust in the mine). Hook is one of the many people who wittness Peter's first time flying when Blackbeard kicks Peter from the plank as punishment. They met again on the dungeon, Hook calling Peter "Flyboy" because of his flying. He tells Peter about his plan for escape, hoping Peter can fly him out of the mines. The pair also have the help of an aquantaince, Smee. Hook with the intention of escaping Neverland was stopped by Peter because of the boy's desire of finding his mother. This dissagreement causes the evental crash landing of the stolen flying ship, landing in the lands of the tribes. After being found by Princess Tiger Lily, they are taken hostage. It is not until Peter and Hook are almost killed before the realisation is made that Peter is the chosen one. Half-fairy prince, half-human warrior. The chief orders them to stop because the little boy, Peter, is the pan which is realised by Peter's necklace. It is explained that Peter is the only one who can save the fairies, who are hiding in the Fairy Kingdom. It is later revealed that the key of the Fairy Kingdom is Peters necklace. Books ''Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg (2005 book) In Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, when Mother Dove's egg breaks he like the other Never Land residents start to grow older. Later, the questers took his double cigar holder while he was asleep to give to Kyto so he would restore the egg ''Iridessa, Lost at Sea (2009 book) He appears briefly in Iridessa, Lost at Sea, when Iridessa and Tinker Bell snuck onto his ship and ordering Smee around. Appearances Main Books *Tinker Bell to the Rescue *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *Tinker Bell Takes Charge *Iridessa, Lost at Sea Other Books *Tinker Bell to the Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Adventure *Tinker Bell and Her Stories for a Rainy Day Films *Peter Pan *Return to Never Land *The Pirate Fairy *Pan TV Series *Jake and the Never Land Pirates Games *Bad Day to be a Pirate References Gallery James-Pirate Fairy01.png James-Pirate Fairy02.png James-Pirate Fairy03.png James-Pirate Fairy04.png James-Pirate Fairy05.png James-Pirate Fairy06.png James-Pirate Fairy07.png James-Pirate Fairy08.png James-Pirate Fairy09.png James-Pirate Fairy10.png TinkZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy.png Tick-Tock&James-The Pirate Fairy.jpg ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy01.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy02.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy03.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy04.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy05.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy06.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy07.png Hook&Smee-Pirate Fairy Book.png James-Pirate Fairy book.png Zarina&James-Pirate Fairy book.png Captain James.png Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Pirates